Dawn
by Starlit Skyline
Summary: A bunch of one-shots revolving about the members of Log Horizon. In progress, updated every few days. Ch 12: The Little Things – In the end, that's all that matters.
1. Protector

AN: Just a little one-shot I came up with. This fic is supposed to be a collection of one-shots, most of which I've already written. Enjoy!

* * *

Protector

_– He needs to be strong enough to protect them all._

* * *

Samurai. One of the three combat classes, strong and always in the front row of battle but with a long cool-down. Samurai, the Eastern heroes of old, noble and strong. In that moment, just a few days ago – or was it? Was this all just a dream or were they still in that dark street with Rudy lying motionless on the cold pavement? – he hadn't been any of those.

Toya was a samurai, wasn't he? So why had he been so useless back then? Why had he stood there without doing anything while Serara and his sister did everything in their power to keep Rudy alive?

Rudy. Rudy had almost died. No, Rudy _had died_. No reviving in the Chapel, no healing spells, no reviving spells just... _gone_.

It irked Toya. He'd gotten so used to the idea of their rebirth at the Chapel every time they died that it seemed down right unnatural to witness death so close to him.

He remembered standing in the background, unable to do anything, his limbs feeling too numb move.

And after Rudy had... died-but-not-died, he wanted nothing more than to run back home and burst into the Chapel, just so his racing heart would be reassured than yes, he was going to see Rudy-nii again and he definitely wasn't _gone_.

Rudy-nii... he wondered if Rudy even remembered him calling him that. He'd never called him that before, but even through his eccentricity and arrogance Toya couldn't imagine life without Rudy anymore – just like he could imagine it without Minori and others. But Rudy was special, because they'd almost lost him forever that night.

Master Naotsugu had been kind enough to let the four of them use Call of Home to get back to Akihabara, where Isuzu was already fussing over and lecturing Rudy on how stupid and reckless he was and how she was never going to let him out if her sight even if she had to put a leash around his neck.

They all felt the same really (okay, but without the leash, even he knew that was a bit over the top).

Rudy had smiled when he'd seen them and a moment later he had crashed to the ground with a blubbering Serara sitting atop him. When Serara had finally calmed down, Minori – who was often too shy to ever interact physically with any of their comrades – had hugged Rudy with such force that Toya had expected to see bruises after she let go. All the while Isuzu lingered just behind Rudy's shoulder.

Toya hadn't hugged Rudy, because that was such a _girl _thing to do, but he'd squeezed his shoulder with a relieved and grateful smile. If his grip may have been too tight or his hand lingered too long on the other boy's shoulder, Rudy hadn't said anything.

He'd have probably expected the mushiness to pass once their reunion was over, but Toya found himself uneasy whenever the blond was out of his sight. Isuzu followed him practically _everywhere._ Serara kept asking him if he needed anything and even Minori kept glancing at him non-too-subtly every few minutes until Rudy finally snapped.

"I'm not a baby!" he'd shouted, but even that didn't seem to deter his fellow party-members.

Ten days of this consistent behavior about the blond and Shiroe had come down one morning and told them to go train out in the areas surrounding the city. It seemed that Rudy wasn't the only one aggravated by his guild-mates behavior. If they managed to annoy even their indifferent Guild Master Toya was prepared to admit that they might have gone slightly overboard. _When it came to problems they should really solve them by themselves and ask for help when only absolutely __necessary_, at least, that was what Shiroe always told them. He was not, however, prepared to let Rudy run around fighting monsters any time soon, No matter how low their level might have been.

But an order was an order and Shiroe seemed irritated as it was, so they wisely chose not to agitate the Villain in Glasses even further than they already had.

Midday found them in the forests surrounding Akihabara, in the area meant for the smaller guilds. They'd run into some level eleven Brier Weasels and a Triffid, but besides that, it appeared to be pretty peaceful today.

They were even contemplating going back home or finding a good place to relax for a while when Toya caught sight of something lurking in the foliage. Goblins. Ten of them. Alarm bells went off in his head and he froze, feeling as though he'd been hit by lightning. His instincts roared at him:

_Distract them._

_Don't let them attack the others._

_Get Rudy out of here._

Those were the only three things that mattered, but somehow the last one seemed to weight the most.

He'd failed once.

He wouldn't fail again.

Without hesitation he charged, swinging his sword high. Red light filled the little clearing they had been occupying, drawing the attention of his teammates, who immediately took up battle stances upon spotting their new enemy.

They took up their usual formation. He, Toya, at the frontal line. Rudy and Isuzu on long range attacks. Serara and Minori in the back. That is, until they were forced to break up formation and Rudy stepped forward – intending to fight the green demi-humans head on.

A hand shot up to stop him, Toya's mouth was open with a protest on the tip of his tongue, but Rudy was faster. "I'm not a baby!" he shouted angrily, clearly offended by his teammates acting like mother-hens even in the midst of battle.

True, Toya knew Rudy wasn't a baby (though the other boy _did_ act like one more often than not). Rudy was capable of defending himself, especially now that he was truly an Adventurer, but Toya had made up his mind long ago –_ I can't let him get hurt!_

"But-!" he began to object again, but Rudy cut him off angrily.

"I can take care of myself now! I'm not useless!" the words were angry and raw, but something in Rudy's voice made Toya pause. There was something desperate in that tone, something determined.

"Of course you're not Rudy," he said, more calm than he aught to be in battle "But... I just..."_ can't let you out of my sight! Can't let you get hurt! Can't let you do something stupid and get yourself killed again! _"...I just... want to help you." Even to himself, that had sounded pathetic.

Rudy seemed to agree, because he snorted. "Humph, if I needed your help I would have ask for it." So Rudy was giving him the cold shoulder again? Figures.

"Like you'd ever do that, you prat." He muttered under his breath, but Rudy had heard nonetheless.

"Hey!" was the indignant response.

Toya smiled cheekily at his friend, before his expression grew solemn "I have your back."

Rudy merely glared at him, but eventually he relented with a exasperated sigh. "Thanks." he grunted, and even though he didn't seem particularly grateful, Toya knew he'd be later. Besides, he'd rather go back to Hamelin than let Rudy get sent to the Chapel for the second time in less than two weeks.

Over. His. Dead. Body.

He gave a battle cry before running straight at the nearest goblin, confident that his party would back him up.

They battled for the better part of the next hour, but when they finally finished off all of the goblins – all of them tired and smiling triumphantly – Toya felt as though something heavy had been lifted off his chest.

He'd broken his promise once. He hadn't been able to protect his party-mates – no, his _friends – _when they'd been defenseless and laying dead before him. And every time he though about that night, that scene that filled him with dread and terror and denial, his resolve only grew stronger.

He would not fail again.

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

1. **Protector** – He needs to be strong enough to protect them all.

2. **Sunshine** – Isuzu decides her Guild Master needs to get out more.

3. **Mother** – They're her kids, after all.

4. **A** **Distant Light** – Lenessia thinks she's finally found what she'd been looking for all along.

5. **A** **Hundred Masks to Behold** – Akatsuki watches the many faces of her Lord.

6. **Fairytale** – Some legends are actually true.

7. **Left Behind** – Shiroe never expected fatherly talks were part of being a Guild Master.

8. **Needed** – Air is air, invisible wherever it goes.

9. **Nightmare** – Sometimes, in the dead of night, she wakes up screaming his name.

10. **Sotto Voce** – Isuzu the Bard doesn't really like to sing all that much.

11. **The First Step** – Minori doesn't remember, even though the squeaking of wheels and the cold handles of metal haunt her memory.

12. **The Little Things** – In the end, that's all that matters.

* * *

Review, please?


	2. Sunshine

_AN: IIt's 3 AM and I can't sleep, go figure._

* * *

Sunshine

_– Isuzu decides her Guild Master needs to get out more._

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, the sky blue and the birds were chirping. In other words, it was a day that – by any normal person's standards – should not be spent inside if it could be helped. Of course, this did not seem to concern one particular recluse as he holed himself up in his office once again for the umpteenth time.

Isuzu really couldn't understand the guy. Sure, all of the other Guild Masters had paperwork too and he _was_ the leader of the Round Table, but why did he have to lock himself up so often? Uh, such a recluse.

But Shiroe would have surely realized by now he needed to get out every once in a while. Honestly, what was with men in this Guild? Toya was fairly normal, but Rudy certainly wasn't. And then there was Naotsugu (enough said) and the resident recluse Shiroe. Well, not for long if she had anything to say about it!

* * *

Shiroe blinked as the door to his office flew open, colliding with the wall with a loud _bang! _For a moment he though there was an emergency – or that Naotsugu was back – but stopped short when he spotted a grinning Isuzu standing in his doorway.

He raised an eyebrow as the young Bard made her way to his desk, sunny demeanor almost painful to look at "Hiya, Guild Master! I've come to drag you out of this pit of despair!"

"Yup!" she said brightly, grabbing his arm "Now c'mon! We're going for a walk!" she paused, then giggled "Or better yet, shopping! C'mon Shiroe-sama!"

Shrioe blinked a few times as he was bodily dragged out into the hallway by the Isuzu, a bit at a loss about the sudden abduction.

On their way to the door, they passed Rudy in the lounge "Where are you going, Miss Isuzu?" he asked politely, eying the unusual pair curiously.

Isuzu smiled "Shopping!" the word caused both males to blink, Shiroe not yet comprehending what was happening to him.

Rudy stared – which Shiroe found strange, didn't Isuzu always go shopping? – before bursting into laugher. Isuzu huffed, storming past the snickering blond and tugging Shiroe along with her.

He wasn't sure, but Shiroe thought he might have heard Rudy shout "Good luck!" before the heavy door's of their headquarters closed behind them. Now why would he need that?

* * *

Later that day, Shiroe wished he'd never gotten the answer or even asked the question.

It all started with a box really. Then a bag, then two, three and they seemed to multiply faster than goblins after the Crowning of the Goblin King. He understood Rudy's earlier warning now. How could the boy stand this? These things were heavy! And what was even more frightening was the fact that Isuzu didn't show any signs of stopping or even slowing down any time soon. Where did she even get the money, anyway?

The young Bard was oblivious to her superior's distress, bouncing happily down the crowded street. Shrioe tried not to bump into anyone what with the mountain of boxes obscuring his vision. He could barely see anything. At least mountain-ranges of paperwork were all on the ground, organized and not about to cut the circulation in his arms.

Isuzu sighed contentedly, twirling around to face him with a little laugh "Isn't it just a beautiful day out?"

Shiroe just groaned, vowing to stay hidden in his office on sunny days forever more.

* * *

Review?


	3. Mother

Mother

_– They're her kids, after all._

* * *

Marielle was not as oblivious as people liked to think she was. She wasn't a Guild Mater for nothing, though her main concern when it came to her player was to make sure they were safe and happy. They were her kids! She'd always wanted to get married and have kids back on Earth, but this, in her opinion, was even better!

She had all those little babies to take care of and love and no matter their age they were still her darlings!

That's why, whenever one of her kids was in danger or suffering she'd know immediately. It was like a gut feeling, and she'd learned to trust it since the Apocalypse. And now one of her babies was suffering, and it wasn't hard to tell who it was.

Serara had been quiet for days now. Gentle soul she was Marie was surprised the girl hadn't cried yet. Serara usually had no qualms about crying, she was young and when she was distressed she cried. She was compassionate and sweet and naïve, and usually very easy to console.

Now... now she wasn't talking and Marie didn't know what was wrong.

She guessed it had something to do with the party her little girl had found herself part of – all of which were in Log Horizon. She went to see them every single day. She'd always be so excited in the mornings, bouncing off to find her friends but returning much more somber.

What could be the cause of her gloom? Marie wondered. Serara loved spending time at Log Hozion with Nyanta and the other children that were now, in truth, Shiroe's kids (she'll have to drop by to see how he was handling him).

Try as she might, Marie couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Finally, she decided to call Nyanta. It was already dark outside when Marie stepped out onto the balcony, calling up her Friend List. Nyanta, of course, answered after a few beeps. They talked and Marie was disappointed that she hadn't managed to get very far in her investigation.

"She told me not to tell you, Marie." was the cat-man's simple reply.

She pouted, though she knew he couldn't see her "No fair. I'm her Guild Master, how am I supposed to take care of her if she doesn't tell me what's wrong?"

There was a chuckle on the other side of the link "Marie, you can't baby them forever, you know? Children grow up eventually, and you need to let them."

"Humph, they're still gonna be my kids – even when they're eighty!"

There was another hearty chortle on the other end, and something that sounded suspiciously like food being fried. "Serara needs to learn how to deal with her own problems. She may be young but this is a lesson she will have to learn eventually. And it's better she do it sooner rather than later, you understand?" Nyanta lectured in that old, warm gentlemanly voice so reminiscent of a grandfather's. She sometimes did wonder just how old the cat-man was.

The line was silent for a full minute, but Marie hardly noticed, to wrapped up in her own thoughts. Let them go? No! No way! Not her babies! And who was he to tell her to do that? He treated Shiroe like a surrogate son, along with all the other members of Log Horizon, so what was wrong if she did the same with her kids? Sure, Nyanta didn't act like a mother-hen (the image of him doing so sent her straight to hysterics) but he still acted like a parent.

Marie huffed, preparing to tell Nyanta off for suggesting something so utterly ridiculous when she realized the line was dead. The old man probably realized she got distracted again, but oh well – it wasn't like he was going to tell her what was wrong with her baby girl any time soon.

"No matter how old they are, their still my kids." she said aloud, even if Nyanta wasn't there to hear. "They'll always be my kids, no matter what."


	4. A Distant Light

A Distant Light

_ – Lenessia thinks she's finally found what she'd been looking for all along._

* * *

Stars shine above the land, distant and cold.

Lenessia had never liked stargazing when she was a child. Her servants had usually already whisked her to bed before she even got a glimpse. When she was older, there were only banquets and parties and fake smiles to look at.

She's never bothered looking up.

* * *

Light shines between clusters of trees, in the city of Akibahara, like a sun descended onto the earth. It just the light of the Market, she knows, but it's so bright and magical she's come to think of the light as a warm, secure cloud around cluster of free, cheerful people. Above that light shines the obscured, starlit sky.

Lenessia watches through the window of her room, in her villa, where she can still count herself as a prisoner.

* * *

Krusty comes to her villa the next day, with that same annoying, all-knowing smirk he always wears around her.

"What's this?" he asks, and she would have ignored him if it wasn't for the fact that he always managed to peak her interest... or annoy her into snapping at him.

She sighs in irritation. "You're such a bother."

"Now, now Princess, don't you know?" he questions lightly, but in a tone that tell her he had a particularly interesting secret he wanted to share with her.

And like every time, Lelessia gave in. "Know what?"

Krusty just smiles in return, saying. "If a flower is keep from the sun for to long, it will eventually wilt."

* * *

He leaves a few hours later, but she finds a dress in her lounge not long after he's gone – well, not a dress, per say – but Adventurer garb. His words ring in her ears.

Lenessia stares at the robes, thinks of her Father, then her Grandfather and then of the light waiting just outside.

* * *

Globes of golden and orange dance among the people, a warpath in their twinkling glow.

The robes are baggy and too big for Lenessia's slight figure and it's clothing a Princess shouldn't be caught dead wearing, but there is no one here to nag her about etiquette or social status. It hides her face and her hair, so she easily blends in with every other person on the street.

After that first night out, she sneaks out every so often.

And people see her. Ordinary people, peasants, people who should be deeply honored to simply look at her – pass her by without sparing her a glance. She doesn't know why it feel so good, and yet still so _wrong_ at the same time. But there are people who see _her._ She doesn't know why their gazes are different from everyone else's (in Akibahara, in the Kingdom), but they are.

Sir Shiroe has that look, but it's colder than the others – somehow understanding but not very interested in getting himself involved, or perhaps he was wary. Yes, maybe, he always seems so exhausted.

And then there's Krusty as well, who is a riddle wrapped in a mystery. He is among friends when he leads his forces into battle, but he is lonely when he fights. He is polite and controlled – contained – but when he is released he is savage and wild. What could he possibly be holding back?

There are others on this list as well, but they are few and far in between and she hasn't really gotten around to talking to them all. She doesn't even know their names. Still, she hopes to meet them some day, they seem like nice people.

She contemplates this as she wanders the streets of a place she barely knows but is already starting to creep under her skin. She thinks about etiquette and proper conduct, but they always fade to the back of her mind, soothed away by the gentle lights and joyful chatter. The glow of magical globes, formed from the spells and power of Adventurers – and used for such a tedious and superfluous task, merely to light the dark streets – is comforting and somehow all-powerful in this realm.

It is this glow that is the heart of the city, of Akibahara, of the Adventurers. It a light she wants to bask in forever.

* * *

_AN:_ _You know guys, it's not life-threatening to leave a review. I mean we're already on chapter four and so far I haven't gotten One. Single. Review. That's simply wonderful for my self-esteem issues. Ah, well, whatever. Leave a review if you want and if you don't, well, I guess I'll just have to get used to that.__  
_


	5. A Hundred Masks to Behold

A Hundred Masks to Behold

_– Akatsuki watches the many faces of her Lord._

* * *

Ninjas were patient creatures.

That, Akatsuki had learned well. So, as one of those patient creatures, the Assassin resolved to unravel the mystery that was her Lord Shiroe, no matter how long that might take. She did so by observing him, analyzing his every move.

She watched him in the morning, when he was still groggy and almost always sleep-deprived. But never did he sleep-in (unless someone threatened to knock him out and then stood guard outside his door to do just that, if necessary). Never did he run from his responsibility as leader.

Over time though, Akatsuki's opinion changed.

She watched him spend hours in his office and thought him devoted to his cause and his job. She didn't realize until much later that the reason he cooped himself up in the workroom is because practically everyone else avoids it.

Akatsuki had even caught glimpses of him while he was asleep in there, strewn across unfinished reports, papers and documents on his tabletop.

She watched him in battle as well – for more reasons than one – both when he was at his offensive and defensive. He seemed confidant and focused, so unlike his usual easy and withdrawn demeanor.

She watched him race to help his young charges half way across Yamato, even if he only knew two of them personally.

She watched, unbeknownst to him, as he preformed sacred, almost forbidden magic to save a boy who he'd never met before. Had he felt indebted to him for saving the others, or was it something else? What was the reason behind all of this? What had Shiroe been thinking?

Akatsuki had watched as he plotted and planned and pushed others before him to take the credit and glory when the Round Table Alliance of Akihabara had been established, like they were some sort of shield – like he'd rather be a nobody than live up to his achievements.

And even though she had watched him so attentively, she hadn't even noticed his weakness until Minori had pointed it out. She hadn't ever realized he was so wary of the people around him. Scared, almost.

Perhaps she hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Perhaps she didn't want it to be as it were.

Some lousy protector was she, when she couldn't even protect her own Lord from himself!

She had watch him run away from the people around him – people who were supposed to be his friends, not his enemies! – without her realizing (or perhaps acknowledging, maybe she'd known all along and simply hadn't wanted to admit it to herself). She hadn't done anything about it.

She'd failed him.

She'd betrayed him.

She'd let Shiroe continue to hurt himself even further without doing a single thing about it.

Useless.

Yes, ninjas were very patient creatures, but if Akatsuki lived to a hundred (or if they remained in this virtual reality for so long), she doubted she'd be able to comprehend all the faces of her Lord.

She was going to try her damn hardest either way.

* * *

_AN: Oh my-! THIS THING FINALLY GOT A_ REVIEW!_ I'm over the moon now, you guys! Thank you so much! Yay! *dances around her room heppily* I hoped you liked this as well! Was it any good? What do you think? Tell me, please!_


	6. Fairytale

_AN: Thank you to all those who have review! You people are awesome! This little thing was me wondering what if the People of the Land had legends about Adventurers or if when Nureha told the story to those kids it actually became common with the NPCs. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Fairytale

–_ Some legends are actually true._

* * *

There is a tale all in the land of Yamato know. It is a common tale, one told to both the children of nobles and peasants alike.

It is the tale of a Person of the Land who became an Adventurer.

No one knows who had first woven this tale, nor if it be true or false. Adventurers were strange beings, immortal and most surely omnipotent, powerful and ones you should be careful about, so the legend remains unconfirmed.

And if you ever forget this tale, the children could recite it for you word for word:

"Once upon a time," one of their grandparents would start. "there was a band of five Adventurers..."

And five there were, all different and mismatched, but each a fantasy close to childhood dreams.

"One was bold and brash," the elders would start "but none could deny the loyalty he had to his companions. A Protector was he."

"His sister was a fair maiden," another would continue "with bells that chimed like birds on her staff, the motherly Guardian of this rag-tag group."

"The women are also allowed to fight?" a girl would ask more often than not, for all girls were taught from youth that such crassness was reserved for men.

Wise old men would smile, saying: "Our cultures are different, little one, we must not judge." and only adults heard how empty those words were, for none could not judge the strangeness of the immortals.

"Besides, they're uncivilized barbarians, they don't know how to treat their women." the adults would whisper among themselves, hiding mocking, smug smiles. their children would eventually learn that fact, in their own time.

But the old storyteller would ignore such whispers, and so would his young listeners. "Two more girls were present in this party." he'd intone pleasantly "One who healed all ailments and another that had a gift for music and song, one who could enchant those around her, a Bard if you will."

All the girls and all the boys would imagine these heroes, warped in appearance and characteristics so to better befit the completion of one of the Land.

"Her dance partner was a young Sorcerer. Arrogant as he was, his heart was a good one."

Once the five were introduced, the tale could truly begin.

"But this young man carried a secret..." the storyteller would say in a hushed tone, shifting his eyes this way and that as if preparing to reveal a secret. "...for he was of the People of the Land."

The children would gasp and their awed eyes widen, and some would ask, bemused: "What?" and "How?" for no one knew, not even the storyteller. Still, they wondered. The children wondered who could be so brave and so lucky as to be accepted among Adventurers, while the adults snorted and wondered at the stupidity and shameful act of being enamored with those so different from them.

"His companions did not know his true nature and he did not wish to enlighten them. Thus he played his act, like a true actor would, and hid his secrets from those around him." a sigh "But alas, all truth must come out eventually."

"So they rejected him?" a young noble would guess, for what else could have happened?

The story-teller would smile "Now, now, don't be impatient."

"Once, sea monsters attacked a town of the Free Cities, and many Adventurers came to defend it – both from sea creatures and goblins, vile creatures they were. Among these immortal heroes, hid one mortal one." And all knew who the story-teller spoke of, even if his identity eluded them.

"He went to train with his four companions, went to sleep with them, rose with them at sunrise and shared their meals. As he had done all this, he had gone to battle with them as well."

All the boys would cheer in excitement when the talk of battles and glory came...

"They became separated from their army once the fight began and fought on a bridge, far from the help of their allies. They were young, but fought with valor and strength..."

...and they quieted when there was mention of death...

"Then, the Noble Protector was cornered, with wolves surrounding him in a deadly dance and though he would revive, the Hidden Mortal could not let his companion be felled..."

A pause, in which children would wait with bated breath, no matter how many times before they had heard the tale. "And so he sacrificed his life in order to save his Protector."

"The other four, not knowing he could not be revived attempted to heal him." the silence that fell upon the listeners was a common one when they heard this part, and even the scornful people would quiet.

"The Healer, try as she might, could not give him his life back, could not return the color to his skin nor the warmth to his flesh. And all seemed hopeless."

"Is that the end?" a disappointed voice would ask from time to time, but would brighten with a shake of the storyteller's head. "Then, the Maiden of the Shrine called upon her teacher, an Archmage..." the awe would return to young eyes, and respect and wariness to those of age.

Excitedly, the young ones would exclaim "So, what happened?!" and then silence one another with many "Shhh!"

"Her Master came to their aid, and so made a contract with the mortal hero, to let the hero within his ranks as a fellow Adventurer."

"Huh?"

"He became an Adventurer?" they would ask and they would wonder. "How?"

"Magic, maybe." The storyteller would suggest with a smile, and he would get many reactions from his audience.

_"Huh, don't be foolish. Such things only exist in fairytales."_ Mothers would tell their children.

"_Such power, I hope never to cross paths with that Wizard."_

"_I wish I had such power."_

"_What a foolish wish."_

The People of the Land would say, knowing but clueless of the truthfulness of the fable. Some thought it amusing, ludicrous, preposterous, some were disdainful and some wished it to be true – but all stopped to listen–

"_I want to become an Adventurer!"_

–because everyone wants to believe in miracles.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Left Behind

Left Behind

_– Shiroe never expected fatherly talks were part of being a Guild Master._

* * *

It was well known that Shiroe, Guildmaster of Log Horizon, was not a very social being. In fact, he did everything in his power just to be able to have some time to just for himself – because while _he _was not a social being, most of his friends and acquaintances were. Hence, why he locked himself in his office every afternoon.

But today he finally had the Log Horizon Guild Building all to himself!

...or so he had thought.

Akatsuki, Naotsugu and Nyanta were out for the day, while his four (five, if you counted Serara) charges were off on a quest – on their level of course, he'd never send them to something they couldn't handle. They'd all been thrilled.

Maybe that's why he'd been so shocked when he'd discovered one Rundelhouse Code sitting at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby. Outside, he could hear the ruckus of his other charges, no doubt preparing to leave. Then why was Rudy sitting there all alone? They'd leave him behind if he just stayed there.

He blinked and decided to investigate. Silently, he walked down the stairs until he was a step above the one the boy beneath him was sitting on. Rudy still didn't seem to have noticed him, clearing his throat, Shiroe asked "Aren't you going to join them?"

Rudy all but literally jumped out of his own skin "Ahh! Shiroe-sama! I–!" the blond screeched, before blushing furiously and trying, and failing, to compose himself. "N-no, I just thought I'd stay behind for today."

Shiroe frowned. Out of all his charges, Rudy was always the most excited to go on a new quest. It wasn't like him to sit anything out. "Why?" Shiroe questioned, careful to keep his tone placid.

His answer was a defensive "Why not?" before Rudy flushed in embarrassment again and stuttered out a hasty apology. Rudy, for all his arrogance, was nothing if not polite. This blatant rudeness told Shiroe that something was definitely wrong.

Shiroe was a bit too stunned to manage anything but a "Calm down, I was just asking". A deep breath later, Rudy had calmed his breathing some.

"Why are you here, Shiroe-sama?" the boy asked once he'd calmed down a bit. His tone was hesitant and quiet. That wasn't right.

Shiroe hid a smile, his brilliant mind had come up with a plan. "I'll tell you what, you tell me that and I'll tell you the same thing." he said in a soothing tone.

Rudy gave him an odd look.

"Oh, okay." Then, "Guildmaster?" he ventured gingerly.

"Hmm?"

Rudy's voice was just as hesitant and as disjointed as before. "Why did you accept me...? In your Guild, I mean."

Shiroe pretended to look thoughtful "Well, you saved the people you care about – coincidentally the people I care about as well. You showed me you had a good heart and were a loyal friend. Honestly, I'd be pretty mad if some other Guild claimed you for themselves." While he was saying this, Shiroe was desperately hoping that Naotsugu would pop up and save him. He was terrible at reassuring people!

Rudy just kept staring at him in astonishment, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Really?" he choked out "But I'm a Person of the Land – or at least, was." He trailed off uncertainly at the end.

Shiroe regarded him silently for a long moment. "Do you regret it?"

Rudy blinked at the serious tone, before his brain caught up with what was being said "Huh? No! I've wanted this for so long, but–" the blond cut himself off abruptly.

"But?" Shiroe coaxed.

Silence.

"What if I'm not good enough?" the words were barely audible when Rudy finally managed to push them out.

"I'm not really an Adventurer, am I?" he continued "I'm just some lame copy, I probably can't even call myself a real person! I'm nothing compared to you." Rudy had seemed to deflate with every word that passed his lips, and he looked so hopeless and vulnerable Shiroe wanted to run back to his office and never come out. He was no good with angst-y teens! He could barely cope with just his own emotions, he really didn't want anyone else's thrust upon his shoulders. What if he failed them?

Swallowing his unease, Shiroe asked in the most calm tone he could muster, and just hoped this would be over soon. "That's why you stayed behind? To sulk?" he questioned.

The Guildmaster almost cringed when Rudy only withdrew further into himself, bringing his knees up to his chest. "What else am I good for?" came the quiet murmur.

Alright, now Shiroe knew this was going to be hard. "You're good for a good many things, Rudy," he said slowly "but it's not your talents that are really important, it's who you are. Your friends aren't interested in how useful you can be to them, but in whom you are. Get it?" and why did this sound like the talk he'd had with Akatsuki just a few days ago? It was Karma, he figured.

Rudy brightened considerably at his words – good, at least he was doing _something_ right. In your face, Akatsuki!

"Uh, thanks Shiroe-sama!" the cheerful tone behind those words made even the Villain in Glasses smile.

Laughing, he said. "No problem. Now, you can be useful and help me with my paperwork."

"Right– wait, what? Oh, man..." Rudy pouted. Shiroe smirked, it was the kids own fault for volunteering. As he climbed to his feet, Rudy asked "Um, so what were you doing staying behind Shiroe-sama?"

"Huh, well, I never said I'd tell you." Shiroe answered all too cheerfully.

Rudy blinked "Huh?! But–!"

Amongst his snickering, Shiroe explained "I said if you told me why you were here, I'd tell you the same. I said that you were here because you were feeling depressed and useless but not unwanted. I did just what I said I would."

Rudy's face reddened in indignation "That's cheating!"

"Maybe, maybe, but I'm still not telling you. Now run along," that sounded so much as if it were coming from Nyanta's mouth it was scary. Shiroe shuddered as he put the documents he'd been carrying on his office table and paused, turning back to face the blond "you don't want to be left behind, do you?"

Rudy eeped, jumping to his feet and rushing out the front door of the Guild – where his teammates were waiting for him, just as Shiroe had expected that they would.

* * *

_AN: Cookies for all those who reviewed! Biscuits for those who faved and followed! Cake awaits those who drop me a word this chapter! :)_


	8. Needed

_AN: Did somebody order cake? Well, here it is! *pulls out TIRAMISU!*_

_Oh, and **I joined a community, go check it out!**_** Please! :)**

_ This is the product of me watching disturbing films in the middle of the night and then writing afterwards. Enjoy!_

* * *

Needed

_– Air is air, invisible wherever it goes._

* * *

She's always alone.

Always, always, forever because no one needs her. Never. Not someone like her, never her.

She's invisible, because no one notices her existence and she doesn't stand out. She's ordinary and bland, and men could find prettier girls to look at. She's quiet and introverted, so women don't really have a reason to befriend her. She has nothing to give them. She's too nerdy, they'd say; doesn't have any taste in fashion; such a plain face; who is she?; who cares, she's not important.

And that's her problem, isn't it? She has nothing to offer – to the people around her, to the world, to herself – and they give nothing in return. Her existence is irrelevant, she knows, but she still wishes someone would notice.

The first time she logs into the video game is after classes one day, she's heard some of her classmates talking about it, so she reasons that if it's good enough for them, it's more than good enough for her.

_Elder Tale _is a MMO, full of strategy and based on forming parties and joining Guilds to move forward with one's Level using Quests. It's strategy, which is something she can understand, but it's also teamwork, which is a foreign concept to her.

She chooses the title Enchanter, not because of her love of fantasy or the like, but because an Enchanter is someone others rely on, that's what she wants to be.

Her world is dark and lonely, with faceless figures on all sides. She plays the game of avatars and fake personas but still no one sees her. Air is air, after all. No matter where it goes, it's still there even though it isn't.

One day, which starts and goes like every other, she gets a message – one of the few she ever gets, because it's rare people notice her even in that fake world. A player tells her she has talent. An Enchanter, someone just like her, noticed her. A _person_ noticed her.

She's so overwhelmed she doesn't even have the coherence to white a response, but she can feel tears in her eyes and it's the best feeling she's had since what seems like forever.

They don't talk again, but that little message spurs her to talk to other players, to find out who her savior is. Shiroe, they know him. The strategic genius, the Villain in Glasses, former member of the Tea Party. He's famous and she wants him. She wants him to repeat that little message he sent her a few days ago, over and over and over – no! Something better! Something new! She'll be worth something and he'll know and he'll be proud of her when she shows him that one compliment was true. That's she worth it.

Her world is dark and lonely, but now there's a distant light – one she will chase and reach for, snatch it so it's only hers. Then she'll hold it close and never let go, because that little light would make all the lonely and dark disappear.

Shiroe could make it better. Shiroe could make the entire world better. Yes, Shiroe would make everything better.

Then she tries, tries as hard as she can. She jumps from level to level until she's on top, where he'll surely be waiting for her, because the next time they meet, she'll make sure she's a person that's impossible not to notice, a person worth his attention.

She climbs the ladder with impatient steps, and once the Game has become Reality she knows what she has to do. Quickly, quickly up she goes. Never stopping, never wavering. Soon she'll be where she should be, at the top of the world and he'll be there too.

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Nightmare

Nightmare

_– Sometimes, in the dead of night, she wakes up screaming his name._

* * *

It's late one night when she wakes up screaming. She isn't aware of this however, nor is she aware of the tears smearing her cheeks. She barely hears thundering footsteps out in the hall or the moment they barge into her room.

All she sees is a corpse on the ground and all she hears is the cries of grief and torment.

Voices call to her, familiar, hushed, urgent, and reassuring. Hesitantly, she opens her eyes.

Her room is dark but she doesn't see it. Her room is full of faces but she sees only one person.

Minori latches onto Rudy's neck for dear life.

The boy gives a startled yelp, stumbling backwards but did not fall. "Minori?" Toya whisperes, concerned. Minori is too busy sobbing to answer. Toya frowns in worry, coming to stand next to his friend and tries to relive the blond of his hysterical sister.

Her reaction was to scream and tighten her hold on Rudy, adamantly refusing to let go.

They stay like that for a while, Minori holding on to Rudy and the blond trying to reassure her that whatever the cause of her distress was it had been just a dream. The other Guild-members keep their distance, they'd learned from Toya's example what would happen if they try to separate them forcefully.

When Minori had finally cried herself to sleep, Rudy lays her down on the bed and tuckes her in gently. The blush never leaves his face as he does so.

Log Horizon had breathed a collective sigh of relief after that, and with the promise to discuss this little outburst (fourth night in a row) they head off to their own respective rooms.

However, that did not stop Toya from giving Rudy his stink eye for an entire week after that particular incident.

* * *

A knocking sound had woken him up about 1:00 AM in the morning. He'd groaned, rolled over and begrudgingly headed for the door. He hadn't been all that surprised to find Minori standing on the other side.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he asks, stepping aside to let her in his room. She bites her lip, but says nothing. With a yawn, he closes the door behind her.

"I... I just wanted..." she starts, faltering "I just... wanted to make sure... you were still there." she grinds out forcefully, and tears are already gathering in her chestnut eyes.

He suppresses the urge sigh, because he's used to this by now. It's Minori's way of coping with everything that had happened just days before.

He knows because Minori has done this before, or because Isuzu had taken to hugging him at random times in the day, or Toya kept a better eye on Rudy's own fights than his own when they were out Adventuring, or how Serara would start healing him when he hadn't even lost _one tenth_ of his HP.

It was annoying sometimes, but endlessly endearing as well. So he doesn't mind it terribly when Minori comes in the middle of the night for comfort anymore.

He just hugs her, and it reminds him distantly of comforting his own little sister back when she was still alive, and tells her everything is alright. He isn't going anywhere. He's okay. She's okay. Everything is fine. He repeats those words until Minori begins to actually believe him.

He doesn't tell her he has nightmares as well. That he dreams of dying and then coming back as a ghost, watching them as they fall apart in grief or worse, scorn in disdain and leave him as if he were trash. Rudy doesn't tell her he dreams of a million different scenarios where he is too weak to do anything or save anyone and they all end up dying because of him.

He doesn't tell her this, because he's caused her – _them_ – too much grief already.

But even if he isn't worth their tears, they still care and that's all he could ever ask for.

* * *

_AN: I've gotten a few requests for this. Two for a People of the Land's POV and one for Nyanta. I'll work on them and add them as bonus chapters after I update all of my original table of content. Does anyone want to make a request as well? Drop me a word if you do!_


	10. Sotto voce

_Sotto voce__: music,_ _In very soft tones. Used chiefly as a direction._

_Again, thank you to all those who have reviewed and faved! I hope this pleases you! :)_

* * *

Sotto Voce

_– Isuzu the Bard doesn't really like to sing all that much._

* * *

Within the Guild of Log Horizon, a Bard sings a song. No, that might not be completely true, for Bards usually only play music, many kinds of music. There weren't many who actually weaved their voices into their melodies.

This Bard was no exception on regular days, but she was whenever she deemed the occasion worthy enough. In truth, Isuzu the Bard didn't really like to sing all that much. She'd always loved music, had a passion for it, but had had an awful voice. She'd taken both piano lessons and tried to play the guitar, but her music was always off tune and ear-splitting – if her instructor was to be believed.

She hadn't stopped trying, not for a good while. Her big brother had formed a band when she'd still been a little kid, and she wanted to join him for ages. Big brother had almost never been home those days, before the Apocalypse had happened, because his job as a musician kept him busy in this place or that. Still, Isuzu wished he'd call more often.

Every call ended with the same line:

"I'll see you soon," it was a promise they both made to each other, or at least in Isuzu's mind it was. He promised he'd visit soon, which they both knew he probably wouldn't have time to do in the end, and Isuzu promised to join him soon, which was also false because of her total lack of talent but Brother had long ago stopped trying to correct her and just chortled in amusement from the other end of the line.

Isuzu the Bard, before she had even become a Bard had loved music and singing, though she never let anyone hear her sing. Her father had once heard her singing while washing the dishes in the kitchen, and he'd thought she'd dropped a few plates when the refrain of the up-beet song came.

Suffice to say, Isuzu made sure no one was in hearing range when she sang after that. People would tease her endlessly if they heard her, and she was already embarrassed about the fact that she couldn't play a single instrument when her Brother could play three (and sing).

It was for this reason Isuzu had decided to become a Bard in _Elder Tale_. When she was little and her Brother was still living with the rest of the family, they'd played a ton of video games and her Brother had even allowed her to play some MMOs with his friends.

About two years since her Brother moved out, Isuzu found the game of _Elder Tale_, and tried to get her Brother to play as well so they could at least still do something together despite the distance between them.

He hadn't been interested (though he had been amused by her choice of avatar), but Isuzu kept playing the game regardless. There were other people she could play with besides her Brother.

Now, when there was no Brother to impress, she could ironically sing like a mermaid. It was unfair, true, but she had other people who would listen to her now.

Still, Isuzu the Bard didn't like to sing – to play instruments, yes, but singing was a completely different story.

But there were those special instances that Isuzu deemed appropriate to let her voice flow, half-expecting people to start running for the hills.

She'd sung to Shiroe in a sign of gratitude when he was stressed, and Akatsuki would sometimes hang around to listen as well. Naotsugu too, if the song was up-beat and cheerful enough for his taste.

She'd sung lullabies to Serara a few times, when the girl was particularly distressed or had a nightmare about Susukino.

She'd even sung to Rudy once. It had been a clear night and Rudy had been brooding all day and it took all of Isuzu's self-control not to punch him for it. Didn't he realize how worried he was making Minori and the others? Even Toya had noticed something was off.

But of course, none of them had said anything, and they'd all left it to her to solve the problem. How typical.

"What's the matter?"

Rudy had only blinked dubiously "Noting,"

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you, Miss Isuzu?"

The debate had lasted a good while, until the Bard was frustrated enough to begin attempting to beat some sense into the Sorcerer and Rudy had given in with a sigh and told her what was wrong.

The words were soft and hideous "What if I don't belong?" and she'd punched him for real that time for his sheer stupidity.

"Who told you that?! Of course you do!"

"But..." he tried to protest meekly, but Isuzu had had enough of his pity-party. "In fact, you're so important to this Guild I'm going to sing a song in your honor." she huffed, cutting off whatever he was going to say. She took a breath and opened her mouth.

And then she sang. She sang loud and clear atop the roof, just beneath the starts in the heart of the Adventurer's City, sitting side-by-side with a former People of the Land. After she finished, Rudy had smiled a genuine, sincere smile. She'd felt proud of herself.

"That was really beautiful," Rudy had whispered from where he was leaning on her shoulder, she had made no move to remove him.

She had only sung on special occasions.

Isuzu had only ever held one concert.

It had been summer and they had all sat around the bonfire eating curry. The adults were having a bit of sake and at some point a slightly more than tipsy Naotsugu had shouted that he wanted to hear a song. Isuzu had tried to dissuade him, and maybe she would have superseded, if Nyanta hadn't intervened.

"Yes, it would be quite nice, wouldn't it? What do you say, Miss Isuzu? We'd all like to hear you." And one thing led to another and soon all her teammates were practically bullying her into singing for them.

Isuzu had sighed, but for some reason didn't have the will to deny them. Besides, if their ears started to bleed, it was their own fault.

She'd taken out her hand-held harp and began playing the first thing that came to mind, which was actually a variant of the opening song of _Elder Tale_, just much more calming and with her original lyrics. It was her song, in a way.

The fire had crackled and she'd been smiling, and it hadn't seemed all that important that she couldn't really sing.

From that moment on, Isuzu the Bard still didn't like to sing. She didn't do it often and the instances when she did were so rare that she could remember every single one as clearly as a new-composed melody. She loved those moments more than anything else in the world.


	11. The First Step

The First Step

_– Minori doesn't remember, even though the squeaking of wheels and the cold handles of metal haunt her memory._

* * *

She doesn't remember much before coming here. After all, there's no need to. She has a new life here, alongside her brother.

Her precious, wounded, brave, fragile, strong brother.

Minori doesn't remember much before coming to this world, but she remembers white-washed rooms and the stench of antiseptics. She remembers the clang of metal and rubber wheels on tiled floors. She remembers the wheelchair all too well.

It is the only thing she remembers from that past life – or perhaps a dream... Was that truly her fearless Toya withering away and unable to take a single step without collapsing to the floor? It just couldn't be him.

Toya can walk just fine here, he can run and dance just like every other person on the street. There's no need for crutches and wheelchairs and gazing out hospital windows as the world passed Toya by.

Maybe that's why she'd given him a video game for his birthday. And, as Toya himself had said "It was the best birthday ever!"

There's no need to return to that past white-washed world if it means taking this freedom away from her brother.

She remembers how hard the first step had been for him, and he didn't deserve to go through that pain again.

* * *

_Okay guys, you didn't like the last one, I get it. But not one, single review? Seriously? Well, I hope this one is better than... because you aren't getting a new one until this gets a comment!_


	12. The Little Things

_AN: Okay, guys, this was was the last one I had planned actually. But because I've gotten some requests for a few more one-shots, they'll be added as bonuses. Still, this is complete and it'll be a while 'till their updated, since I'll be going on a slight hiatus for the time being._

* * *

The Little Things

_– In the end, that's all that matters._

* * *

There are things we barely notice, yet at the end they turn out to be the most important. For a group of friends, they were the little nervous habits they had picked up over the course of their friendships.

Like the many times Isuzu had hit Rudy over the head for doing something stupid. Now, Isuzu was a nice, chatty but timid girl – someone you won't imagine knocking boys over the head. She did do it however, when her worry for that same boy overcome any other rational sense.

As for the quasi-arrogant sorcerer – well, it was funny, really – every time a compliment truly mattered, he'd stutter and blush, like a school-girl with a crush.

Minori still stayed quiet about most things, but the more she trusted the people around her the more she spoke out. Rarely did she mumble into her chin anymore.

Her brother as well, was still the brash young warrior he'd made himself out to be, reckless as ever. Maybe even more so, but Serara was the only one who truly noticed how he carelessly threw himself in front of the enemies to protect one of his party-members.

Serara herself was still in the habit of crying over the smallest things, but nowadays she was too busy smiling. She only cried when she thought she'd failed her closest friends, even though they were from another Guild.

Some of their battles and trials were over and done with, while some still lay ahead of them. In the peaceful times between, they weren't that important at all.

After all, the little things – the bygone halcyon afternoons, the small gestures of affection, the unspoken understandings – were the ones truly mattered.

_Review?_


End file.
